


Was the Hope Drunk

by disapparater



Series: Halloweens [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/disapparater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's obsessed with Macbeth and Draco's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was the Hope Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [day nine](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/260117.html) of hd_writers [Tricks for Treats](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/253604.html) using all three prompts.

“—Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake. Eye of newt, and toe of frog. Wool of bat, and tongue of dog.”

Draco closed his eyes and prayed for patience.

“Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg, and owlet's wing—”

It wasn't working. Draco cursed his flippant mouth for berating Harry—one year ago today—for having not read Macbeth. It had taken the stupid git a year, but Harry had now read _and memorised_ the entire bloody play. Draco suspected Harry's plan was to recite the whole thing tonight. Draco wondered if Pansy would be delighted or horrified by that, but couldn't decide which he'd like more: to be proud of Harry, or to have someone else to bitch about him with.

“For a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth—”

“Harry!” Draco knew from the last year's experience he needed to yell to get Harry's attention when he was in the Macbeth zone.

“Did you say something?” asked Harry, spell broken.

“We need to leave, you can finish reciting Macbeth when we get home.” _Or never again_ , Draco wanted to add.

“Okay, let me just grab my crown.”

How could Draco have forgotten? Harry was actually going to the party as Macbeth, too. Draco had been tempted to go as a ghostly Banquo to torment and foil Harry's Macbeth, but decided Harry wouldn't get it and dressed as a pirate instead.

When they arrived at the party Harry had thankfully stopped reciting Macbeth and was instead greeting his friends, smiling and drinking.

Never one to keep things the same, lest they get boring, Pansy was hosting this year's party in a forest. It was well lit with paths of small carved pumpkins while the autumn colours and falling leaves really did look beautiful. The strangest thing Pansy had decided on this year was the music.

“Really, Pansy?” Draco had to ask. “What is this noise?”

“It's not noise! It's spooky music! Scary soundtracks from Muggle horror films.”

“Since when did you know anything about Muggle horror films?”

“Since Percy made me watch a couple of them. I think he thought they'd make me jump into his arms in fright. Bless him.”

“How long did you have to comfort him?”

“Longer than he liked, but the poor thing was petrified! Anyway, I really enjoyed them and haven't been able to get enough of them since.”

“I suppose the music is quite eerie.” Without a band or proper songs playing, everyone was able to move around freely and chat with one another, but there was a distinctly chilling atmosphere to the party.

Regardless of the atmosphere the music created, Draco had a smashing time. Without dancing—or being able to watch dancing—to keep him occupied, Draco ended up drinking a little more than usual. He kept forgetting who was dressed and what and where he'd left his eye patch (always just above his eye).

It was at some point late in the evening when Draco decided to go on a mission to find Harry (so Harry could tell him where he'd left his eye patch). He hadn't seen Harry in a little while, and assumed he would be easy to find—just listen out for Macbeth quotes.

Draco was making his way down one of the pumpkin-lit paths away from the main throng of people when he saw it. Coming towards him from the other end of the path—a ghost. It was moving in a light and ethereal way, with no clear definition or focus. It wasn't the typical types of ghosts Draco had encountered in the magical world before—this was something different. It had no shape, no face and no arms or legs. It was just a human-ish sized mass of white. Solid white, in fact; Draco was sure he couldn't see through it.

With the eerie sounds of piano and strings floating to him from behind and the ghostly figure floating towards him from in front—not to mention the food and booze rising from within him—Draco felt something he hadn't felt in many years—he felt afraid.

Draco bolted instantly off the well-lit path into the darkness of the trees beyond. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he vomited in a patch of leaves. Then everything went even darker and Draco fell to the ground.

-

He was being shaken awake and it was extremely unpleasant. Cautiously, Draco opened his eyes. It was still dark and he looked up into the face of Macbeth.

“Hello, Harry.”

“You're drunk. Let's go home.” Harry leaned down and stretched an arm around Draco's back to help him up.

Once on his feet and walking back towards the path, Draco remembered what had driven him off of it in the first place.

“Harry! There's a ghost. Not a normal ghost, but a weird blurry blobby ghost.” Draco was sure he'd been much more articulate in his mind before the running away and vomiting.

“Oh, yeah, that'll be Luna.” Harry made no sense.

“No, no, it wasn't at the party. It was _approaching_ the party.”

“Yeah.” Harry gripped Draco waist a little tighter. “That was Luna. She was late to the party.”

“But...” Draco refused to believe what he had seen was that easily explained away. “It was other-worldly and indistinct. Explain that!”

“You're drunk.”

“Damn it.” Draco hated it when Harry was logical.

Harry's laughter lasted until they were almost out of the forest, when Draco felt a wave of nausea and puked up on Harry's shoes.


End file.
